Amour mortel
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Une relation compliqué, une rupture difficile... mais peut-on couper si facilement les ponts quand on découvre des sentiments antagonistes, et que l'être aimé se sacrifie pour sauver les autres de sa propre espèce... Pour Tyr la situation se complique...
1. Chapter 1

**_Amour mortel_**

Fanfiction : Andromeda.

Chapitre 1 (en faite là première fic d'une série dont je ne sais pas combien je vais en terminer.)

Note de l'auteur : Et voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur une série que j'adore, mais qui sort un peu de mon cadre habituelle. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de passage dans cette section mais j'espère que certaines personnes passeront par là…

Enfin bonne lecture si quelqu'un décide de suivre l'aventure Andromeda avec moi et de monter à bord de du vaisseau Andromeda Ascendent pour suivre le capitaine Hunt !

* * *

Il l'observa. Elle était belle il devait le reconnaître, mais elle était une simple humaine. Elle dormait paisiblement lové en boule dans les draps. Voilà un mois, qu'elle lui avait ouvert son lit, un mois qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était pas son idéal féminin, loin de là et la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle, était contraire à tous ses principes. Il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, la laissant seule.

Le bruit de la porte réveilla Beka, il venait de partir, elle le savait, il ne restait jamais, et à chaque fois, elle en ressentait un pincement au cœur. Elle se redressa et contempla le désordre de la pièce. Elle se souvenait de l'air étonné de son compagnon quand il avait mis les pieds ici la première fois.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Beka :__ Entre, je ne vais pas te manger._

_Le Nietzschéen mit un pied dans les quartiers de la jeune femme la mettant en quelque sorte au défi. Il observa les lieux, il n'y avait aucune affaire personnelle à la jeune femme si ce n'est des habits étalés un peu partout, ses affaires devait très probablement être à bord du Maru. Par si par là, des documents sur les techniques de combat ou les vaisseaux de la République. Il reconnaissait à la fois Beka sans vraiment la reconnaître dans cette pièce. Sur le bureau au fond de la pièce, une jolie plante verte se dressait majestueusement. _

_Tyr :__ Cette plante ne serait pas mieux dans les jardins de Trance._

_Beka :__ Trance pense au contraire qu'elle est mieux ici, va savoir pourquoi. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas encore morte, je n'y pense jamais. _

_Tyr :__ Ca te ressemble tellement._

_Beka :__ Quoi ?_

_Tyr :__ Rien._

_Beka :__ Arg ça doit bien être par là. _

_La jeune femme fouillait pour trouver ce qu'elle devait donner au Nietzschéen. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière pour se retrouver très près d'elle, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing. _

_Tyr :__ Je peux peut-être t'aider._

_Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna dans un réflexe défensif. Il lui saisit les poignets pour parer son coup. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, trop proche peut-être. Ils furent inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre et le baiser qui en naquit fut d'une rare violence pour un acte comme ça, chacun luttant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans vraiment y parvenir. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Passerelle. Andromeda. 

Elle entra et s'approcha de son poste, juste à coté de lui, il était déjà là. Il lui accorda un regard avant de détourner les yeux.

Beka : Où allons-nous ?

Dylan : La tribu des Sabra-Jaguar nous attend en orbite autour d'une planète proche d'un système des Drago-kazov.

Tyr : Ils cherchent encore à nous conduire dans un combat.

Dylan : Possible mais les termes de l'alliance nous obligent à nous joindre à aux.

Tyr : C'est de la folie.

Dylan : C'est possible. Beka, prends les commandes.

Une heure plus tard, il était au lieu de rendez vous donné par les Sabra-Jaguar. Tyr quitta la passerelle, de toute façon il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Au bout de quelques instants, Beka marmonna quelques mots avant de brusquement quitter la passerelle à son tour. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Il se tourna vers elle.

Tyr : Un problème ?

Beka : Je devrais te retourner la question.

Il reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et fit un pas vers la jeune femme, elle avait l'air furieuse.

Beka : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Tyr : Qu'est ce que TU as ?

Beka : Ce que j'ai ??? Depuis ce matin tu m'évites !

Tyr : Beka.

Beka : Je veux que tu sois honnête.

Tyr : Ce qui se passe entre nous ne peut plus durer.

Beka : Bien puisque tu l'entends comme ça.

Tyr : Beka.

Mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce le cœur gros, blessée par la réaction de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits. Elle s'éloignait, de toute façon que pouvait-elle faire ? Hurler ? Pleurer ? Se mettre en colère ? Cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas craquer. Elle s'était attaché à lui, mais elle aurait du se douter que cela finirait comme ça, après tout il était Nietzschéen. Mais elle s'était prise dans les filets de la douceur de leurs étreintes et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé sadiquement un poignard dans le cœur en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle souffre sans perdre la vie.

Andromeda : Tyr, Beka, Dylan vous demande sur la passerelle.

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et prit la direction de la passerelle.

Passerelle.

Tyr et Beka pénétrèrent sur la passerelle en même temps, ils prirent leurs places en silence, essayant de ne pas montrer la gêne qu'ils ressentaient tout deux. Dylan et Rommie arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard accompagnés d'Elsbett et son mari Charlemagne.

Dylan : Je veux bien vous porter assistance, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elsbett : Un avant poste Drago-kazov menace une grande partie de mon clan sur la planète Vedantin.

Dylan : Et ?

Elsbett : Sur cette planète se concentre essentiellement des femmes et des enfants.

Tyr : Et où sont les hommes ?

Elsbett : Pour la plupart, ils sont morts. Ceux sont des héros de guerre.

Beka : Ceux sont plutôt les victimes de votre envie de domination.

Elsbett : C'est sûre que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, après tout vous n'êtes qu'une humaine.

Beka fit un pas en avant, ses nerfs étaient déjà à fleur de peau, et il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour exploser. Elle fut retenue par Tyr, mais elle se dégagea brusquement comme si le contact de sa peau sur la sienne la brûlait. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé leur rupture, elle bouillait intérieurement et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le point ou d'évacuer sa colère et son ressentie.

Beka : (entre ses dents) Tu as perdu le droit de me toucher, Tyr.

Il éloigna ses mains de la jeune femme et les reposa sur la console. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas considéré leurs échanges comme une relation, mais il venait de se rendre compte que pour la jeune femme les choses avaient l'air d'être différentes. Il avait soudain envie de toucher sa peau, de la prendre dans ses bras. Un souvenir le frappa, la douceur de sa peau.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Allongé sur le dos, Tyr regardait le plafond des quartiers de la jeune femme. Il venait de passer la nuit avec une humaine, quelques heures plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Beka dormait paisiblement contre son torse. Elle s'était endormit assez rapidement après leur échange qu'il devait reconnaître assez intense. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation intime avec une femme sans avoir pour but la reproduction, non il avait juste eu envie d'être proche d'elle et il devait bien s'avouer que cette nuit avait été géniale. Beka n'était pas une femme comme toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrées, humaines ou nietzschéenne. Il passa sa main sur un de ses avant bras… Non elle n'était définitivement pas Nietzschéenne. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement dans son sommeil et vint se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps fragile de la jeune femme. Elle avait la peau douce, vraiment douce. Elle s'éveilla doucement, et sous la masse de cheveux blonds étalés sur son torse, apparu un visage aux traits encore endormis._

_Tyr :__ Bien dormi ?_

_Beka :__ Oui. Apparemment tu récupères mieux que moi._

_Tyr :__ Je n'ai pas dormi. _

_Beka :__ Alors je suis jalouse._

_Elle se redressa sur sa poitrine et lui vola un baiser furtif, pas vraiment sûre d'elle. _

_Tyr :__ Tu as encore besoin de te reposer ?_

_Beka :__ Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever, si ça ne te dérange pas. _

_Elle descendit de sa poitrine pour se nicher dans ses bras, sous le drap, Tyr lui caressait doucement le ventre, pensif. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

C'était le seul matin qu'il avait passé avec elle et il regrettait de ne pas en avoir passé d'autre comme ça, préférant s'éclipser quand elle s'endormait. Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester avec elle, cela était trop dangereux. Pour son clan, pour son espèce, pour lui.

Elsbett : Alors vous acceptez ?

Dylan : On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Andromeda.

Andromeda : Je mets le cap sur la planète Vedantin, estimation du vol, une semaine.

Elsbett : Et bien je crois que nous allons prendre nos quartiers en attendant.

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Et maintenant la suite… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

Allongée sous les commandes du Maru, Beka travaillait à optimiser son vaisseau, avec la mission qui approchait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe en panne. Le Maru était toute sa vie, elle était née ici, et avait toujours vécu à bord. C'est l'entrée de Dylan dans sa vie qui avait changé les choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de son vaisseau. Et même si elle était le second d'un magnifique vaisseau de guerre hi-Tech, mais elle restait le Capitaine de l'Eurêka Maru. Quelqu'un frappa sur une poutre de métal apparente.

Beka : Harper, j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'aide. J'aimerais rester seule.

Dylan : C'est de ça que je voulais te parler justement.

La jeune femme sursauta et se cogna la tête avant de sortir de sous la console.

Beka : Dylan !!

Dylan : Désolé pour ta tête.

Beka : C'est rien.

Dylan : Ca va ?

Beka : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ma tête en a vue d'autre.

Dylan : Je ne te parle pas de ça. Ca fait trois jours que tu t'enfermes dans ton vaisseau. Un problème avec nos invités ?

Beka : Non aucun, enfin tant qu'ils ne m'approchent pas. J'aimerais juste profiter du calme avant la bataille.

Dylan : Et entre Tyr et toi ça va ?

Beka : Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Dylan : Je ne sais pas, je vous ai vu très complice.

Beka : Quoi ?? Tu penses que lui et moi…

Dylan : Non c'est juste que je vous aie vu très amis et voilà que vous vous évitez.

Beka : Une divergence d'opinion inter-espèce.

Dylan : J'espère que vous aurez réglé ça avant notre arrivée.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Tyr pendant quatre mois soit exposé aux autres, non elle avait trop honte de s'être faite avoir par un Nietzschéen, alors qu'elle connaissait les traits de caractère des membres de cette espèce. Pourtant ses souvenirs étaient là, lui déchirant le cœur. Car que Tyr le veuille ou non ils avaient partagé des moments de tendresse.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Eureka Maru._

_Comme bien souvent, elle se trouvait sur le Maru à réparer les dégâts de leur dernière mission. Dylan prenait chaque fois le Maru, son vaisseau, pour un navire de guerre alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un navire de transport. Tyr n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la retrouver. Silencieusement il s'approcha pour la surprendre. Elle sursauta et manqua de lui mettre un coup de poing s'il ne l'avait pas intercepté. _

_Beka :__ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. _

_Il esquissa un sourire et la souleva sans difficulté pour l'asseoir sur la rambarde derrière elle. _

_Beka :__ (sur un ton de reproche) Tyr ! J'ai du travail. _

_Tyr :__ Ce vieux rafiot peut attendre une heure ou deux. _

_Mais alors qu'elle allait lui sortir une série de reproche, il l'embrassa. Se glissant entre les jambes de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher d'elle, il approfondit le baiser non sans un grognement de la part de la jeune femme. Elle aimait la torture qu'il lui faisait subir, mais elle appréciait un peu moins qu'il l'a manipule pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas être dépendante de ce plaisir qui lui parcourait l'échine chaque fois qu'il posait ce ne serait que le regard sur elle. Elle le repoussa doucement._

_Beka :__ Dylan doit arriver d'ici peu pour savoir où en est les réparations. Et en attendant j'ai besoin de toi et de ta force légendaire. _

_Tyr :__ Oh, la grande Beka Valentine a besoin de l'aide d'un Nietzschéen._

_Beka :__ Non j'ai besoin de l'aide d'un… d'un compagnon de voyage. Et ne suis-je pas une faible femme ???_

_Tyr :__ Je ne dirais pas les choses comme ça. _

_Elle descendit de la rambarde et l'entraîna à sa suite en le tenant par la main. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de geste de tendresse sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'éloigne de peur d'être trop proche. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Quartier de Tyr Anasazi. 

Trois jours, trois jours qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il l'avait laissé prendre trop d'importance dans sa vie, il ne s'était pas méfié. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce leur rupture, leur relation avait ressemblé à un jeu de je te repousse/Je t'attire. Et bien souvent basé sur le sexe, enfin au début. La force de leurs corps à corps avaient gagné en douceur, en chaleur pour ressembler à ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une forme de relation suivis. Mais cette relation avait été aussi faite d'incertitudes, d'incompréhension, de peur. Coincé entre la passion qui les dévorait et les craintes, ils s'étaient laissé porter par les événements sans finalement essayer de les dominer. Terrifié par ce qui lui arrivait, il avait trouvé le courage d'y mettre un terme, il y a trois jours. De toute façon cette relation était vouée à l'échec, Beka n'était pas Nietzschéenne, ça ne servait à rien de pousser les choses, il finirait par la blesser quand il trouverait enfin la compagne qui lui permettrait enfin d'assurer sa descendance. Tournant en rond, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il l'a maudissait, il savait qu'il aurait du se préparer à la bataille qui se déroulerait bientôt mais rien n'y faisait. Non rien, il fallait qu'il la voit, ou au moins qu'il l'aperçoive. Oui, juste l'apercevoir. Elle devait être au Maru, elle aimait son vaisseau et Dylan l'avait encore endommagé. Il quitta ses quartiers pour prendre la direction du hangar où le Maru était stationné. Pourtant au moment, où il allait enfin l'apercevoir, il la vit sortir du cargo en compagnie de Dylan et autant dire que de son point de vue, ils avaient l'air plutôt complice. Après tout il était bien mieux pour elle, il était un humain, un homme d'honneur et de caractère. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur parti, mais voilà quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie était entrain de lui ronger le cœur.

Elsbett : Elle devrait en profiter, le capitaine Hunt est un bon parti... pour un humain.

Tyr : La vie des autres membres d'équipage de l'Andromeda ne me regarde pas et surtout ne m'intéresse pas.

Elsbett : J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous les observiez.

Tyr : Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de votre mari.

Elsbett : J'ignorais que les Kodiacs étaient si susceptible.

Susceptible, susceptible, susceptible… Ce mot lui tournait dans la tête…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Beka :__ J'ignorais que tu étais si susceptible._

_Tyr :__ Humaine silence !_

_Beka :__ Ne t'avises plus de me parler comme ça Tyr !!_

_Elle était en colère après lui, brusquement cela l'avait envahit. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère, depuis quelques temps leur relation était sur le déclin, ils essayaient de se séparer mais revenaient toujours vers l'autre. _

_Beka :__ Tu m'énerves Tyr, je ne suis pas une de tes possessions. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. _

_Tyr :__ Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ?_

_Beka :__ Tu te fous de moi. _

_Tyr :__ Je ne te demande pas d'agir comme une Nietzschéenne, alors ne me demande pas d'agir comme un humain. _

_Beka :__ Je ne te demande pas d'agir comme un humain, je te demande juste d'agir comme un être civilisé !_

_Le ton était monté très vite entre eux, et Tyr donna brusquement un coup de point dans le mur juste à coté de la tête de Beka. La jeune femme sursauta violemment et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rousse._

_Tyr :__ Je te fais peur. _

_Beka :__ Il y a de quoi. _

_Tyr :__ Tu aimes avoir peur. _

_Beka :__ Ne dis pas d'idioties._

_Tyr :__ N'insultes pas mon intelligence, Beka, ni la tienne par la même occasion._

_Il approcha son visage du sien, tout en essayant de la dominer. Il voyait bien sa poitrine se soulever un peu plus rapidement, son cœur battre plus vite. Elle ferma les yeux quand son souffle se mêla au sien avant qu'il ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. Encore une fois, il avait eu le dessus sur elle. Elle avait raison, il aimait la dominer, et elle n'appréciait qu'à moitié. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Deux jours plus tard. Pont d'observation. 

Tyr observait, pensif, l'espace qui s'offrait devant lui, avec la même étendu que le doute dans lequel il s'enfermait depuis plusieurs jours. Il savait qu'il devrait partir, oui après cette bataille, il mettrait les voiles. Il ne pouvait pas rester à bord de l'Andromeda pas avec elle dans les parages. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Dylan entra dans la pièce.

Dylan : Tyr.

Tyr : Dylan.

Dylan : Je te dérange ?

Tyr : Fait bien ce que tu veux, c'est ton vaisseau.

Le capitaine s'avança et attendit quelques instants. Il savait que le Nietzschéen prendrait la parole…

Tyr : Après cette mission je partirais, Dylan

…Mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Dylan : Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Tyr : Il le faut, je ne peux pas rester.

Dylan : Tu veux que je l'annonce aux autres ou pas ?

Tyr : Ne dis rien, il faut que je parle à Beka avant.

Dylan : Un problème entre vous deux ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir en lui disant que tout allait bien, tout le monde avait remarqué la tension entre Beka et lui. Et mentir ne ferait qu'augmenter le malaise, et il voulait que Beka reste concentré sur la mission.

Tyr : Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce…

Dylan : Mon second avant d'être pris dans ce trou noir était Nietzschéen. Nous étions amis…

Tyr : Il n'est pas Beka, et ça explique pourquoi tu connais si bien la philosophie Nietzschéenne.

Dylan : Elle m'a dit que vous aviez un différant inter-espèce.

Tyr : On peut dire ça comme ça. Beka est bien comme toi sur bien des points, c'est une idéaliste.

* * *

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_Une petite suite, j'avais oublié de poster mea culpa, merci à toi liliecoeur pour ta reviews. C'est franchement dommage que cette série se soit fait éclipser car elle vaut le coup d'œil._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le lendemain. 

Toute ses affaires étaient prête, enfin elles étaient prêtes depuis un moment mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller parler aux autres. Enfin pas aux autres mais à une personne en particulier. Il avait laissé les choses aller trop loin malgré ses doutes. Il finit par abandonner ce qu'il faisait pour rejoindre les autres.

Mess. 

Trance les avait rassemblés là, apparemment sans raison, mais les autres se semblaient pas aussi raisonnable, tous voulaient retourner à leur occupations.

Trance : Vous avez besoin de vous détendre.

Rev Bem : Trance, qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Trance : Rien, je voudrais juste que…

Dylan : Trance n'y est pour rien, je lui ai demandé de faire en sorte que vous vous détendiez. Et puis c'est un bon moyen d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus.

Harper : Alors pourquoi Tyr et Beka ne sont pas là ?

Dylan : Beka fait une sortie avec le Maru et Tyr… vous connaissez Tyr.

Harper : Je suis désolé mais j'ai du travail. Andromeda ne se répare pas toute seule.

Rommie : Mes circuits vont très bien, merci Harper.

Tyr : Je vous dérange ?

Il regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Trance, Dylan, Rommie, Harper et Rev Bem. Beka n'était pas là, il savait que Dylan l'avait envoyé en mission, enfin plutôt un prétexte pour qu'elle quitte l'Andromeda un instant.

Harper : Non il ne manquait plus que toi pour un jeu de « devine qui je suis ».

Tyr : Après cette mission, je pars, je quitte l'Andromeda.

Harper : Hé mais tu ne peux pas !!!

Dylan : Il en a le droit.

Harper : Mais… Mais…

Trance : Est-ce que Beka est au courant ?

Tyr : Je lui dirais à son retour.

Harper : Mais pourquoi ?

Tyr : Pourquoi quoi ?

Harper : Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

Tyr : Mes motivations ne regardent que moi, mais je pars à cause de moi, et non de vous. J'aimerais que personne n'en parle à Beka avant moi.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Harper : Il a vraiment le droit de partir comme ça ?

Rommie : Chacun est libre de partir quand il le désire, je ne suis pas une prison.

Le lendemain.

Le Maru se posa dans la soute de l'Andromeda Ascendante, Beka en descendit et découvrit Tyr qui l'attendait.

Beka : (indifférente) Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Oh et puis je n'en ai rien à faire.

Tyr : J'aimerais te parler.

Beka : Je suis fatiguée et nous avons une mission importante demain matin.

Tyr : Je sais mais ça ne peux pas attendre.

Curieuse et intriguée, un peu inquiète, elle le suivit dans les couloirs du vaisseau, il pénétra dans les quartiers de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle hésita, pas vraiment sûre. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Refermant la porte derrière elle, il prit la parole. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui avoua son départ, il vit les traits de son visage changer. La surprise, la colère, la tristesse, la douleur et de nouveau la colère.

Beka : Alors tu pars… Tu m'ab… Tu nous abandonnes.

Tyr : Beka, il le faut. Regarde-toi, tu souffres.

Beka : Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer sa propre souffrance au visage, alors qu'il la voyait contenir sa détresse émotionnelle. Elle tentait de reprendre une contenance.

Beka : Et tu pars quand ?

Tyr : Après la mission, Dylan accepte de me déposer sur une planète.

Beka : Et les autres sont au courant ?

Tyr : Oui je voulais te parler seul à seule.

Beka : Si c'était pour m'épargner ce n'est pas gagner.

Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça et ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire réagir. Il l'avait vu accepter leur séparation mais elle ne semblait pas accepter son départ. Oui il fallait qu'il parte, pas le choix, s'il ne voulait pas l'affecter plus.

Tyr : Je suis désolé, Beka.

Beka : Non ne dis pas que tu es désolé. Tu es injuste.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui taper dessus il lui saisit assez violemment les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur, maintenant ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage.

Tyr : Beka, commence par te calmer.

Elle tenta de se débattre, inutilement, elle savait que physiquement elle ne faisait pas le poids contre son ancien amant.

Tyr : Tu m'agaces princesse.

Elle stoppa net. Elle venait de comprendre, il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il relâcha la pression sur ses poignets sans pourtant la lâcher. Il se pressa doucement contre son torse avant de quitter la pièce. Appuyer contre le mur, elle ne bougea pas, ne versa pas non plus une larme. Elle avait du mal à réaliser et pourtant comprenait très bien. Elle serait seule désormais. Combien d'hommes avaient traversé sa vie, combien d'hommes l'avaient trahis, combien d'hommes… pour finalement se retrouver seule, et plus mal que la fois précédente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tyr :__ Viens avec moi, princesse. _

_Il venait de la surprendre, mais déjà il l'entraînait avec lui, la tirant par la main. Tout deux couraient, ou plutôt elle se laissait entraîner par le Nietzschéen. Ils montèrent à bord du Maru et Tyr prit les commandes pour se rendre sur la planète de leurs alliés. Il posa le vaisseau dans une clairière et il conduisit la jeune femme sur près de deux cents mètres avant d'arriver à une cascade. _

_Beka :__ Tyr, c'est magnifique !!!_

_Il retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau, parcourant quelques mètres en nageant avant de se tourner vers elle._

_Tyr :__ Tu viens ?_

_Beka :__ Non._

_Tyr :__ Trouillarde ! Allez viens princesse, l'eau est excellente. _

_Elle fit la moue avant de se déshabiller pour le rejoindre pourtant elle resta sur le bord agrippée aux herbes folles. _

_Tyr :__ Viens._

_Beka :__ Non. _

_Tyr :__ Beka ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Beka :__ Pour que tu te moques, non merci._

_Tyr :__ Tu ne sais pas nager ? C'est ça ?_

_Beka :__ Je suis née et j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans l'espace._

_Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha d'elle, il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle hésita pour finalement accepter son invitation. _

_Beka :__ Je t'interdis de me lâcher. Je déteste les planètes…_

_Elle se cramponnait avec force à son compagnon vraiment pas rassurée._

_Tyr :__ Doucement Beka, où tu vas finir par nous noyer tous les deux._

_Beka :__ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _

_Tyr :__ Tu ne vas pas couler comme une pierre, les êtres vivants flottent… en général._

_Il posa doucement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'incita à ralentir le battement frénétique de ses pieds. Doucement un sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme qui commençait à se détendre et à profiter. _

_Tyr :__ Tu veux apprendre à nager ?_

_Beka :__ Je n'y arriverais pas…_

_Tyr :__ Beka !! Harper sait nager…_

_Beka :__ Je ne suis pas sûre que m'apprendre à nager est ce qui était au programme._

_Tyr :__ Peu importe. Si ça peut te sauver la vie un jour._

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Infirmerie. 

Beka entra dans la pièce sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule et pourtant ne voulait parler à personne, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour tromper ses pensées. Son cœur saignait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer l'hémorragie. Trance en l'apercevant, la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

Trance : Ca va aller Beka.

Elle la laissa pleurer de tout son saoul jusqu'à épuisement. La jeune femme s'endormit, Trance l'allongea sur une des tables et la laissa se reposer. La mission commençait demain de bonne heure et la jolie blonde avait besoin de repos et au moins ici, elle pouvait veiller sur elle.

Dylan : (entrant) Trance, tu n'aurais pas vu…

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire, lui indiquant Beka de la tête avant de l'entraîner hors de l'infirmerie.

Trance : Elle a plutôt mal pris le départ de Tyr.

Dylan : Elle n'a… ?

Trance : Elle ne fait que dormir.

Dylan : Tyr et elle étaient de très bons amis ses derniers temps.

Trance : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Dylan : Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Trance : Elle a besoin de repos.

Dylan : Malheureusement j'ai besoin d'elle.

Beka : Je suis prête.

Trance : Mais…

Beka : Ca va aller, Trance. Je viens après.

Dylan observa son second avec curiosité, elle semblait fatiguée, ses yeux étaient rougis comme si elle avait pleuré. Mais il ne posa aucune question, Beka avait le droit au respect de sa vie privée.

Le lendemain. 

Le silence était particulier, quand ils montèrent à bord du Maru. Le calme avant la tempête. Beka avait pris les commandes, essayant encore de se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Entrer sans se faire voir dans l'espace des Drago-kazovs n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elsbett transmit des codes à la jeune pilote.

Dylan : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elsbett : Les codes d'identification, pour rentrer dans leur espace de protection.

Dylan : Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous les avez obtenus.

Le capitaine Hunt regarda la princesse avec méfiance. Les choses étaient trop faciles pour le moment, et il doutait que la flotte de Charlemagne soit bien apte à les défendre depuis l'espace. Il leurs fallu près de deux heures pour atteindre la surface de la planète. Ils descendirent du Maru, pour faire un peu de reconnaissance sur les lieux, mais déjà Dylan trouvait les choses suspectes. Elsbett semblait connaître un peu trop bien la disposition des lieux.

Elsbett : Je prends par l'ouest prenez par l'est.

Dylan : C'est hors de question.

Beka : Je vais avec elle, on se retrouve au lieu de rendez vous.

Tyr voulu intervenir mais au regard qu'elle lui jeta, il s'abstient. La jeune femme semblait cruellement déterminer. Trop peut-être. Il observa la Nietzschéenne s'éloigner ignorant Beka qui la suivaient. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils avaient été proche, les autres ne comprendraient pas, elle serait en danger. Les humains, les Tans… Tout le monde détestait les Nietzschéens même les Nietzschéens se détestaient entre eux, et si lui s'en accordait très bien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit exclue, elle avait trouvé une famille à bord de l'Andromeda et quand viendrait pour lui le moment de partir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve confronté à un dilemme. Non il fallait qu'il parte.

Beka de son coté suivait toujours Elsbett, mais à chacun des pas de la Nietzschéenne, Beka sentait qu'elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle avait dit vouloir faire sur cette planète mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, ses amis seraient en danger. Elsbett s'avança dans les couloirs de la base Drago-kazov, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Quand enfin elle mit la mais dessus elle frappa Beka qui tenta de récupérer l'objet. La jeune humaine tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Elsbett rejoignit assez rapidement le reste du groupe.

Dylan : Où est Beka ?

Elsbett : Elle est morte. Il faut partir.

Tyr : Hors de question

Elsbett : La mission est terminée. On part, vous devez me sortir de là selon nos accords. Votre amie est morte, vous voulez mourir aussi ?

Dylan : Le vaisseau est par là.

La nouvelle de la mort de Beka ne lui plaisait pas mais pourtant Elsbett avait raison sur un point, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre le reste de ses hommes en danger sans raison, il fallait rentrer sur l'Andromeda et le plus vite possible. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, ils virent la jeune femme arriver, essayant de battre en retraite tout en tirant pour abattre le maximum de ses ennemis. Beka semblait épuisée et avançait difficilement. Tyr se dirigea vers elle et passa un bras autour de son corps frêle pour la soutenir. Mais les tirs fusaient de partout, l'équipe était encerclé, prit à la gorge, aucun moyen de prendre la fuite. Ils devaient s'avouer que les Drago-kazov avaient été les plus forts cette fois.

Beka : Okay…

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer pourquoi elle était blessée, elle ne pouvait pas distraire les autres, sans Elsbett, il n'aurait aucun moyen de prendre la fuite. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle regarda autour d'elle essayant d'évaluer une nouvelle fois la situation au mieux.

Dylan : On ne s'en sortira pas cette fois.

Il avait raison cette fois ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous…

Tyr : Je croyais que les êtres humains n'étaient pas pessimistes.

Dylan : Faut voir la réalité en face.

Elsbett : Charlemagne est sûrement reparti avec sa flotte.

Beka : Sympa le mari.

Le cynisme dans sa voix lassait clairement savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Beka tira à plusieurs reprises et bondi hors de leur cachette pour se ruer vers le véhicule avant de foncer sur les Nietzschéens.

Tyr : Beka non !

Mais alors qu'il allait se lancer à sa poursuite, Dylan l'en empêcha, parce que déjà la jeune femme était aux mains des Drago-kazov.

Dylan : C'est trop tard pour elle, mais faisons en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas en vain.

Et les deux hommes se lancèrent derrière les autres qui avaient prit la fuite par la brèche que venait d'ouvrir Beka. Tyr courait regardant derrière lui. Trois Drago-kazov s'acharnaient sur la jeune femme, la rouant de coups, elle était déjà si faible tout à l'heure... Elle disparut de son champ de vision quand il quitta les ruines de la ville. Elsbett, Dylan, Rommie et Harper étaient déjà à bord du Maru, le vaisseau de Beka…

Tyr : Partez devant je vais la chercher.

Elsbett : C'est de la folie… Elle n'est qu'une humaine.

Il lui décrocha un regard méchant avant de partir en direction du champ de bataille.

Elsbett : Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Dylan : (prenant les commandes) Je l'ignore mais il faut partir, on n'a pas le choix…

Rommie : Je vais avec lui.

Dylan : Bien, contacte-nous dès que tu es en sécurité.

Rommie : Bien.

Le vaisseau décolla prenant la fuite pour rejoindre l'Andromeda. Dans l'espace, la flotte de Charlemagne couvrait la fuite de l'Eurêka Maru. Rommie, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Beka était tombée, c'était l'endroit où elle avait la plus grande probabilité de retrouver le Nietzschéen. Quand elle arriva, Tyr massacrait les derniers Nietzschéens présents dans le secteur. Il se battait avec une telle rage qu'elle en était impressionnée. Elle se positionna à ses cotés, pour se battre. Tyr brisa violemment la colonne vertébrale au dernier debout avant de se précipiter vers le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Fébrilement il se pencha vers elle et tata son pouls, il ne le trouva pas. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser sa colère et sa peine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser envahir comme ça par ses émotions.

Rommie : Elle est vivante, Tyr. Son pouls est très faible mais elle est vivante.

A moitié soulagé, il repoussa ses cheveux pour voir son visage, elle n'avait pas cette sérénité sur ses traits comme quand il la regardait dormir avant de quitter la chambre. Non là, son visage semblait sans expression, du sang s'échappant de sa tempe souillait ses cheveux blonds.

Rommie : Il faut partir vite. Trouver un abri, Dylan viendra nous chercher.

Tyr évalua rapidement les blessures de Beka avant de la soulever avec précaution. Il se lança à la suite de Rommie qui avait déjà prit la fuite pour trouver un abri de préférence à l'écart des ruines de la ville pour permettre à Dylan de venir les chercher.


	5. Chapter 5

Andromeda.

Dylan : Harper, dégagez nous de là.

Harper : Mais Beka… et Tyr.

Dylan : Beka est probablement morte… Partons ou nous mourrons aussi.

Harper prit les commandes un peu contre son gré et dégagea l'Andromeda de l'attaque des vaisseaux de la flotte nietzschéenne.

Andromeda : Boucliez à 50% de leur puissance. On ne tiendra pas si on ne me repart pas très vite.

Harper : Je fais ce que je peux.

Dylan : Il faut qu'on se dégage rapidement. Andromeda, tu peux ouvrir une communication le vaisseau de Charlemagne.

Andromeda : C'est fait.

Dylan : Charlemagne, ici le Capitaine Hunt.

_Charlemagne :__ Que puis-je faire pour vous Capitaine Hunt ?_

Dylan : Charlemagne, mon vaisseau est gravement endommagé, nous devons nous éloigner pour réparer. Il faudrait que vous nous couvriez.

_Charlemagne :__ Où se trouve ma femme ?_

Dylan : A mes cotés.

Elsbett se décala sur le coté pour apparaître dans le champ de vision de son mari.

_Charlemagne :__ D'accord on vous couvre._

Andromeda coupa la communication.

Harper : (arrivant) On ne peut pas partir sans Tyr.

Le jeune homme semblait déterminé à attendre le Nietzschéen. Espérant que celui-ci tel un héros lui ramènerait Beka. Harper aimait Beka et l'idée de la perdre lui brisait le cœur. Beka était son modèle, sa grande sœur… Avec Beka et Trance, il avait trouvé une famille, après avoir perdu la sienne. Une famille qui s'était agrandi avec Dylan, Tyr et Rommie. Mais il savait que si dans l'avenir il avait un choix à faire, il se rangerait toujours du coté de Beka.

Dylan : On n'a pas le choix Harper.

Harper : Mais…

Dylan : On reviendra les chercher. Je n'abandonnerais pas Rommie… ni Tyr.

La présence de la jeune femme lui manquait, il savait qu'elle n'était qu'un androïde, l'incarnation de son vaisseau, mais même si elle était non organique, il tenait à elle comme à n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais il essayait toujours de s'en persuader.

Planète. 

Tyr tenait fermement la jeune femme dans ses bras courant derrière Rommie à travers la végétation dense de cette forêt.

Rommie : Il faut s'arrêter.

Tyr : Il faut continuer.

Rommie : Les fonctions vitales de Beka ralentissent.

Tyr ralentit le pas et regarda autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit sûr, pour la mettre en sécurité. Une caverne. S'était un endroit plutôt prévisible, un trou dans la roche, mais il n'avait pas le choix et avec Rommie, il pouvait largement assurer sa protection. Il fit signe à l'androïde et ils entrèrent. Rommie observa Tyr s'installer au fond de la grotte, gardant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Rommie : Je vais défendre l'entrée et contacter Dylan.

Tyr : Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Il la regarda se diriger vers l'entrée de la caverne avant de tourner son regard vers Beka.

Tyr : Pourquoi Beka ?

Lui-même ne savait pas le sens de sa question, il avait tellement de « pourquoi ». Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Pourquoi la situation était-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi… Tant de « pourquoi » et finalement aucune réponse à fournir.

Tyr : Tu dis toujours que tu luttes pour ta survie, continu de le faire.

Rommie : Il lui faudrait de l'eau. Je vais voir si je peux en trouver. Essaye de ne pas me tirer dessus quand je reviendrais.

Tyr l'observa ses cheveux étaient roux, elle était entrain de perdre le contrôle d'elle. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses cheveux changer de couleur comme ça, ce n'était que quelques mèches quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. C'est ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que cela l'avait touché malgré l'indifférence qu'elle affichait. La première fois avait été beaucoup plus douce elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se souvenait de cette mission. C'était dans les débuts de leur couple et c'est cette mission qui avait mit le feu aux poudres qui l'avait conduit à se séparer d'elle.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Dylan les avait envoyé tous les deux pour une négociation de paix entre une petite colonie de Nietzschéens et d'Humains qui se faisaient la guerre pour un continent sur une planète assez loin du reste de la civilisation. Mais tout avait été de mal en pire. Ils avaient failli s'écraser en arrivant, une panne de l'Eurêka Maru et il devait la vie uniquement au faite que Beka était une excellente navigatrice. La colonie humaine, les Alaoui, les avait recueillie et soigné. Voila trois jours qu'ils étaient là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre l'Andromeda Ascendante. _

_Tyr :__ Je cherche le capitaine Valentine. _

_Le jeune homme nerveux par la présence de Tyr montra la direction de l'étang avant de prendre la fuite en courant. Les tensions et la peur étaient fortes envers les Nietzschéens. Mais Tyr essayait d'en faire abstraction du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas en s'en prenant à eux que les choses s'arrangeraient il le savait. Il se dirigea vers le lac. Beka était là pensive, observant l'étendue d'eau. Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça doucement. La jeune femme prit appuie sur son compagnon et se laissa aller. Après tout ce stress ça lui faisait du bien de se détendre. Elle n'était pas négociatrice pas plus que Tyr et elle se demandait encore pourquoi Dylan les avait envoyé eux. _

_Tyr :__ Il va falloir retourner à la négociation._

_Beka :__ Je suis fatiguée._

_Tyr :__ Et moi je suis à deux doigts de les égorger mais bon…_

_Elle se laissa aller encore quelques instants dans ses bras protecteurs et c'est ce geste de tendresse entre eux qui mit fin à la négociation. Les deux peuples étaient totalement contre le mélange de leurs deux races et réagirent avec véhémence. Ils chassèrent Beka et Tyr qui durent prendre la fuite sous peine d'y laisser leurs vies. Tout avait été trop vite et les deux membres de l'équipage de l'Andromeda n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé ce qui se passaient qu'ils étaient en fuite à travers les bois._

_Voilà des heures qu'ils couraient, la nuit commençait à tomber. _

_Tyr :__ Il va falloir trouver un abri, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

_Beka :__ Ca ira je te dis. _

_Cette femme était décidément une véritable tête de mule, lui faire entendre raison relevait du miracle. Il voyait bien qu'elle était épuisée, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mais il est vrai que leur situation n'était pas des plus confortables. Poursuivis à la fois par les Nietzschéens et à la fois par les humains, leurs chances de s'en sortir étaient très faible. Non il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause, son visage était très rouge et elle commençait à s'essouffler. Il bifurqua dans sa course et saisit brusquement la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre un arbre. Beka fut brusquement saisit par la peur avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Tyr. _

_Tyr :__ Beka tes cheveux…_

_Elle attrapa une mèche et l'observa avant de secouer la tête. Ses mèches devenus rousses redevinrent blondes. _

_Tyr :__ Tu peux m'expliquer._

_Beka :__ Je… Quand je perds le contrôle de mes émotions mes cheveux reprennent leur couleur d'origine. Les nano robots tolèrent assez mal les poussés de stress. _

_Tyr :__ C'est bon à savoir. Regarde._

_Il lui indiqua un trou dans le sol, un terrier d'animaux abandonné. _

_Beka :__ Il est hors de question que j'entre là dedans._

_Tyr :__ On va y entrer, tu es exténuée, tu as besoin de dormir. _

_Elle finit par capituler et tout deux se glissèrent difficilement dans le terrier. Allongé l'un contre l'autre, Beka était pressé contre le corps de son amant._

_Beka :__ Ce n'est pas des plus confortables._

_Tyr dégagea son bras et tira devant leurs visages et l'entrée un petit bosquet feuillu déraciné pour les protéger des regards. Puis il regarda Beka, elle avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil. Il monta donc la garde. _

_Au petit matin, il pointa brusquement son arme vers la personne qui venait de retirer le petit bosquet. _

_Dylan :__ Du calme ce n'est que moi. _

_Beka s'éveilla sous le mouvement brusque de son compagnon et découvrit Dylan, elle fut soulagée de le voir._

_Dylan :__ Je ne peux pas vous laisser une minute sans que vous vous attiriez des ennuies._

_Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à s'extirper du trou. _

_Beka :__ Le Maru est en panne…_

_Dylan :__ Je sais, Harper est entrain de le réparer. Et j'ai réussi à apaiser la colère entre ses deux peuples même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à vous. _

_Beka :__ Peu importe, tout ce que je veux c'est partir d'ici._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Elle avait la force de caractère d'un Nietzschéen et la fidélité d'une humaine, elle en restait pas moins une jeune femme unique en son genre. Il avait été bien avec elle jusqu'à qu'il soit envahie par les doutes. Et sa réaction de venir la chercher n'avait rien de nietzschéenne, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça… Il avait sûrement trop fréquenté Dylan et son idéalisme. Il décida d'examiner les plaies de Beka. Repoussant doucement les lambeaux de vêtements, il se rendu compte que la plaie au ventre était profonde et pas vraiment jolie, par chance, elle ne se vidait pas de tout son sang. Brusquement il attrapa son arme et la pointa sur la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la grotte.

Rommie : Je t'ai dis de ne pas me tirer dessus quand je reviendrais.

Tyr : Tu as ce qui faut ?

Rommie : Oui. Comment va Beka ?

Tyr : Mal. Elle s'enfonce.

Rommie : Dylan arrive dans moins d'une heure.

Tyr prit un peu d'eau et en glissa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de lui éponger le visage. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Infirmerie. Andromeda.

Tyr posa le plus délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Ses blessures semblaient alarmantes. Il dégagea une nouvelle fois son visage, repoussant ses cheveux couvert de sang.

Trance : Tout le monde dehors.

Tyr : Je reste.

Mais le capitaine Hunt entraîna le Nietzschéen à l'extérieur et les autres suivirent laissant la jolie violette soigner leur amie.

Trance : Ils t'ont bien abîmé, mais tu vas t'en sortir, tu as encore de grandes choses à réaliser.

A l'extérieur de la salle, Tyr campait derrière la porte, si bien que personne n'aurait pu l'en déloger. Seamus Harper lui aussi était indélogeable, mais il ne semblait pas avoir le calme de Tyr, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les cents pas de long en large. Beka était son amie, son modèle.

Rev Bem : Elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte.

Elsbett : Elle nous a peut-être aidé à nous en sortir mais elle n'est qu'une humaine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Tyr bouscula la princesse pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Les autres suivirent pour découvrir la jeune Beka, entrain de reprendre doucement conscience, elle était terriblement pâle mais ses blessures avaient été nettoyé et pansé.

Harper : Beka, j'ai eu si peur, ça va ? Trance, elle va bien, dit ?

La jeune patiente tendit la main et prit celle du petit génie. La tête de la jeune femme dodelinait faiblement, ses paupières papillonnaient.

Dylan : Contente de te revoir à bord, Beka.

Beka : Je suis contente d'être là.

Beka croisa le regard de Tyr et s'y accrocha avant de sombrer.

Harper : (inquiet) Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Trance : Elle dort.

Dylan : Comment va-t-elle ?

Trance : Et bien elle est faible mais j'ai pu la sauver, le bébé en revanche…

Dylan : Elle est enceinte !

Trance : « Était » oui.

Dylan : Mais…

Tyr quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Harper : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Dylan : J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Rev Bem : Il a risqué sa vie pour elle, il a peut être droit d'être déboussolé par une telle nouvelle.

Trance : Tout le monde dehors, Beka a besoin de repos.

Tous quittèrent une nouvelle fois la pièce à l'exception de Rommie.

Rommie : Les nano-robots n'ont détecté ni embryon, ni fœtus…

Trance : Beka n'a jamais été enceinte.

Rommie : Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Trance : Je dois faire bouger les choses entre Tyr et Beka. Parce qu'ils sont malheureux tout les deux et parce qu'il le faut.

Rommie : Ce genre de stratégie est dangereux et à peu de chance d'aboutir, même si je dois dire que j'ai été surprise du comportement de Tyr pendant qu'on attendait du secours.

Trance : Possible maintenant ça dépend d'eux.

Salle d'entraînement. 

Rev Bem : Elle portait ta descendance.

Tyr : Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Magog.

Rev Bem : Je croyais que pour les Nietzschéens transmettre ses gènes était le plus important. Ou alors le faite que Beka ne soit qu'une humaine ne pose un problème.

Tyr frappa plus fort sur son punching-ball.

Rev Bem : Je vois.

Tyr : Tu ne vois rien du tout, Magog !

Rev Bem : Alors explique-toi.

Tyr : Je suis coincé entre ce que je ressens et mes instincts de reproduction.

Rev Bem : Les deux peuvent être compatibles.

Tyr : Tu ne comprends pas.

Rev Bem : Le divin ne fait pas les choses sans raison.

Tyr : Tu te reposes toujours sur le divin pour ne pas affronter tes problèmes.

Rev Bem : Et toi tu prends la fuite.

Tyr : Je ne prends PAS la fuite.

Rev Bem : Elle a besoin de toi.

Tyr : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Rev Bem : Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Tu as risqué ta vie pour elle, alors que tout le monde la pensait condamner.

Tyr : Je la pensais morte aussi, je voulais juste ramener son corps.

Rev Bem : Pourquoi ?

Tyr : Parce que… Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas la laisser là-bas.

Rev Bem : Pourquoi ?

Tyr frappa une nouvelle fois dans le sac de sable, la colère le tenait, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il ne savait pas répondre à cette question.

Rev Bem : Pourquoi ?

Tyr : Parce que je tiens à elle. Je ne pourrais pas assurer ma descendance avec elle mais je tiens à elle quand même.

Rev Bem : Beka est très belle, elle ferait de beaux enfants.

Tyr : Elle est humaine.

Il prononça ce mot comme si cela était une mauvaise chose, quelque chose de malsain.

Tyr : Et nous sommes loin d'avoir les mêmes aspirations dans la vie. Non nous sommes trop différents, ce n'est pas possible.

Rev Bem : Alors tu vas la laisser souffrir, en pensant que c'est de sa faute si tout est fini entre vous.

Observatoire. Andromeda. 

Beka regardait l'espace au travers des vitres. Elle avait prit la fuite de l'infirmerie, mais elle arrivait à peine à marcher, sa plaie au ventre la faisait terriblement souffrir. Une main sur le ventre pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, le souffle court, elle retenait à peine ses larmes. Mais elle devait tenir, le temps que les nano-robots réparent les dommages de son organisme. A la douleur physique, s'additionnait la douleur morale. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu la sauver pour l'abandonner de nouveau.

Elsbett : Je vous trouve ici.

Beka : Allez-vous-en. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elsbett : Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, humaine.

Beka : Mon espèce vous pose un problème ?

Elsbett : On peut dire ça comme ça. Comment avez-vous osé vous faire faire un enfant par un Nietzschéen ?

Beka : Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et puis vous devriez êtes satisfaite, même si je ne suis pas morte, comme vous l'espériez, j'ai perdu mon bébé.

Elsbett : Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous approchez de nouveau de lui.

Beka : (par défi) Qu'est ce qu'il y a vous êtes jalouse ?

La Nietzschéenne frappa violemment Beka qui par ses blessures fut propulsé à terre. Sa tempe saignait de nouveau, la jeune femme affaiblie fut incapable de se relever. Elsbett s'approcha du corps de Beka et se pencha, elle attrapa le menton de Beka pour voir son visage. La jolie blonde cracha au visage de la Nietzschéenne. Cette dernière s'apprêta à la gifler violemment quand son bras fut stoppé par une main. La Nietzschéenne se leva d'un bond et attaqua, celui qui l'avait stoppé.

Tyr : Je te défends de la toucher.

Elsbett : Tu n'avais rien de mieux qu'une humaine. Tu fais honte à ton clan.

Tyr : Je suis le dernier de mon clan, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais faire honte.

Une nouvelle série de coups fut donné. Tyr défendait l'honneur de Beka avec véhémence. Et un coup plus violent que les autres envoya Elsbett à terre. Tyr s'approcha de Beka et la prit doucement dans ses bras. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottie contre lui.

Beka : Repose-moi à terre.

Tyr : Certainement pas.

Elle croisa son regard, il semblait vraiment déterminé et elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa aller. Elle n'avait pas été dans ses bras depuis leur rupture et autant dire que ça lui avait manqué. Deux bras puissants où elle se sentait en sécurité, malgré elle. Et ce même si elle savait que l'individualisme était inscrit dans les gènes du Nietzschéen. Ils étaient tout deux dans leur bulle et n'entendirent même pas le Capitaine Dylan Hunt leur adresser la parole.

Observatoire.

Après les avoir croisés dans le couloir, il entra dans l'observatoire, quelque chose clochait avec ses deux membres d'équipage et il voulait savoir quoi. Il découvrit Elsbett entrain de nettoyer le sang au coin de sa bouche du revers de la main.

Dylan : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Elsbett : Une divergence d'opinion.

Dylan : Vous avez agressé mon second.

Elsbett : Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion je viens de vous le dire.

Dylan : A quel sujet ?

Elsbett : La pureté de mon espèce.

Dylan : A bord de mon vaisseau, ses règles n'ont pas cours.

Elsbett : Vous avez surtout tous de la chance que le bâtard qu'elle portait ne voit jamais le jour…

Dylan avait encore du mal à assimiler le faite que Beka ait porté un enfant, l'enfant de Tyr par-dessus tout mais il ne supportait pas non plus d'entendre la princesse Elsbett parler ainsi. Pour lui chacun était libre de ses choix et il respectait ceux de Tyr et Beka après tout il s'agissait de leurs vies et il leurs en demandait déjà beaucoup. Pas besoin de régenter leurs vies amoureuses.

Dylan : Tyr Anasazi n'est ni de votre clan, ni de votre famille, sa vie ne regarde que lui et personne d'autre. Et il a le droit de choisir avec qui il désire passer sa vie.

Elsbett : La pureté de notre espèce concerne chacun de nous. Il le faut pour chacun de nos descendants et dans l'attente du retour de Drago Museveni.

Dylan : Je crois que sur ce sujet nous n'arriveront pas à nous mettre d'accord.

Elsbett : En effet.

Dylan : Mais ici vous êtes sur mon navire, et Tyr et Beka sont mes officiers par conséquent si nous voulons éviter des complications diplomatiques je vous conseille de partir maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7

Quartier de Tyr Anasazi. 

Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui glissa un coussin derrière le dos pour la redresser.

Beka : Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici. Enfin techniquement je n'ai pas posé les pieds sur le sol mais...

Tyr : Beka.

Beka : D'accord je me tais.

Tyr : Tu as eu peur.

Beka : C'est possible.

Tyr : Tu parles toujours trop quand tu as peur.

Beka : Tu vas me détester pour ça ?

Tyr : Non.

Il s'assit près d'elle et nettoya sa plaie à sa tempe avec douceur.

Beka : Aïe.

Tyr : Douillette.

Beka : Tyr j'ai besoin de savoir…

Tyr : Savoir quoi ?

Beka : Tu souffles le chaud et le froid sur notre relation, enfin si relation il y a.

Tyr : Beka.

Beka : Ne fuis pas le sujet.

Tyr : Je tiens à toi, vraiment… Mais toi et moi n'avons pas la même conception d'un couple. Toi tu vois en termes d'amour, moi je vois en termes de reproduction.

Beka : Et tu crois qu'il peut y avoir un juste milieu ? Je sais que je ne suis pas Nietzschéenne mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments pour toi.

Tyr : Beka.

Il termina de nettoyer sa plaie et lui mit un pansement. Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose au fond de la pièce, une boite en bois. Il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle avant d'ouvrir la boite devant elle. Il contenait deux bracelets en forme de double hélice. Le symbole du mariage chez les Nietzschéens.

Tyr : Je crois que ceci est plus simple que tout ce que je pourrais dire.

Beka : Tyr… Je ne peux pas accepter.

Tyr : Pourquoi, tu voulais une preuve de ce que je ressens.

Beka : Parce que tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne voyons pas le mariage de la même façon. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir des enfants, pas encore. Même si je n'ai pas fait exprès de perdre celui que je portais.

Tyr : Mais je n'envisage pas d'avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Beka : Je croyais que mélanger les espèces étaient inconcevable pour toi.

Tyr : J'ai changé d'avis.

Beka : Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Tyr : J'ai rencontré une femme géniale.

Beka : Elle en a bien de la chance. Je l'a connais ?

Tyr : C'est possible.

Beka : Et est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Tyr : C'est bien possible.

Beka : Et si elle a besoin de plus de certitude.

Tyr : Et si je te dis qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision. Quand j'ai vu Elsbett te frapper j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas te perdre et je sais que tu tiens à moi. Accepte ce bracelet.

Beka : Tyr, je sais que pour toi, le mariage signifie fonder une famille. Et moi je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

Tyr : Je le sais. On va devoir faire des compromis tout les deux, mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine.

Elle tendit la main vers un des bracelets et le prit.

Beka : Tu sais que je ne suis qu'une humaine.

Tyr : Je sais.

Beka : Tu sais aussi que nos deux espèces risquent de ne pas comprendre.

Tyr : C'est possible. Tu as encore peur.

Beka : C'est possible, il y a de quoi.

Tyr : Oui.

Il joignit sa main à la sienne sur le bracelet.

Tyr : Alors ?

Beka : D'accord.

Il prit le bracelet et le passa autour du bras de la jeune femme avant qu'elle en fasse autant. Une boule d'émotion se coinça dans la gorge de la jeune femme et son seul réflexe fut de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras. Tyr fut surpris mais accepta son étreinte. Lui ne savait pas où cela le mènerait mais il savait qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie de faire un bout de chemin avec elle.

Passerelle. Andromeda. 

Beka entra sur la passerelle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Pourtant elle prit son poste comme si de rien n'était. Elsbett la regarda avec dégoût et son mari Charlemagne semblait en penser pas moins pourtant il s'arrangea pour que sa femme ne dise rien.

Dylan : Vous feriez bien de rejoindre votre flotte. Et si possible à l'avenir évitez d'engager le combat avec les Drago-kazov, nous obligeant à intervenir.

Charlemagne : Merci quand même pour votre soutien, Capitaine Hunt.

Dylan : Ah Elsbett, la prochaine fois que vous levez la main sur un des membres de mon équipage, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas si conciliant.

Les deux Nietzschéens quittèrent la passerelle pour rejoindre leur vaisseau et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine en second.

Harper : Tu comptais les provoquer avec ça.

Il venait de désigner la double hélice qu'elle portait autour du bras gauche, elle posa sa main sur le bijou par réflexe, elle le portait depuis quelques minutes et cela lui faisait encore bizarre.

Beka : Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je…

Trance bondit dans les bras de son amie, contente pour elle.

Trance : Toutes mes félicitations, Beka. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Depuis quand ?

Tyr : (arrivant) Quelques minutes.

Harper : Tu es marié avec lui ?

Indigné et stupéfait, Harper montrait du doigt le Nietzschéen qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sans vraiment comprendre.

Harper : Je croyais que les Nietzschéens ne se mariaient qu'entre eux.

Tyr : C'est toujours le cas.

Rev Bem : L'amour fait franchir toutes les barrières.

Dylan : Je crois que je dois aussi vous souhaitez tous mes vœux de bonheur, Tyr, Beka.

Beka : On va essayer de rester discret.

Tyr : Mais il est possible qu'on est certaines… divergences au début.

Beka : Nous sommes loin d'avoir la même conception du mariage.

Trance : Mais l'important c'est que vous soyez amoureux.

Dylan : Beka, évite juste de mettre cette double hélice pendant certaine mission. Une humaine mariée à un Nietzschéen peut mettre en colère un certain nombre de personnes.

Beka : Bien entendu.

Harper : Sur Terre il est de tradition de faire une grande fête pour célébrer un mariage.

Beka : Harper nous ne sommes pas terrien, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Harper : Et alors rien n'empêche de faire la fête.

Dylan : Il n'a pas tord. On se retrouve en salle de Réception ce soir à 18h. Tenue de soirée de rigueur.

Salle de Réception. Andromeda. 

Coincé dans un costume avec nœud papillon, Seamus Harper entra le dernier dans la salle. Les regards braqué sur lui, il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Beka : Tu es très élégant.

Harper : Merci.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

Harper : Euh Beka, je ne voudrais pas que Tyr soit jaloux, je tiens à ma vie moi.

Dylan : Puisque tout le monde est là je crois qu'on peut commencer la fête.

Il attrapa une bouteille de champagne et regarda le jeune couple. Il y avait peu de démonstration de tendresse en public, mais tous deux se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre. Si Tyr avait fait un effort vestimentaire, Beka elle était littéralement radieuse, elle portait une longue robe rouge, ce qui les avait marqués car s'il était coutume de voir Trance porter des couleurs variés, Beka, elle, était assez coutumière du noir et surtout pas des robes.

Dylan : En tant que Capitaine je crois que c'est à moi d'officialiser votre mariage. Alors selon une vieille habitude terrienne, il est coutume de dire : Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme, mais vu que vous êtes déjà marié, je vais juste dire longue vie à votre mariage et tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Il sabra le champagne et remplie une à une les flûtes.

Un peu plus tard…

Rommie : Quand leur diras-tu qu'il n'y a pas de bébé ?

Trance : Pourquoi le faire ?

Rommie : Mais…

Trance : Regarde-les, ils sont heureux.

Les deux femmes tournèrent leur regard vers le couple qui dansait sur la piste de danse improvisé. Beka riait et Tyr et bien il s'agissait de Tyr. Mais un léger sourire flottait sur son visage pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer sa compagne sur un rythme entraînant.

Rommie : Je les envie.

Trance : Pourquoi ?

Rommie : On m'a doté de la capacité d'aimer, mais qui aimerait une androïde.

Trance : A l'exception d'Harper tu veux dire.

Rommie : Oui à l'exception d'Harper.

Trance : Et bien il y a Dylan.

Rommie : Quoi Dylan ?

Trance : Et bien il a un faible pour toi.

Rommie : Dylan est mon capitaine.

Trance : D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup.

Rommie : Quel loup ?

Trance : Dylan.

Dylan : Alors vous vous amusez ?

Trance : Oui beaucoup.

Dylan : Une de vous accepterait de danser avec moi.

Trance : Harper m'a déjà invité mais Rommie est libre.

Et Seamus Harper qui passait ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand Trance l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Dylan : Accepterais tu de m'offrir une danse ?

Rommie : Je ne sais pas danser.

Dylan : Je vais t'apprendre ce n'est pas très difficile.

Il passait son bras autour de la taille de Rommie et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Dylan : Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il commença à esquisser quelque pas et la jeune femme assimila les pas assez rapidement, concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Dylan : Il ne faut pas atteindre la perfection Rommie, juste y prendre du plaisir.

La musique se fit plus douce, leur échange se fit plus tendre. Dylan resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune femme et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Rommie.

Un peu plus loin. 

Beka : Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Rommie et Dylan.

Tyr : Et la prochaine fois tu trouveras quelque chose entre Trance et Harper.

Beka : Tyr ! Non franchement je ne vois pas Harper avec Trance, bien que ses deux là est développé une belle complicité.

Tyr : Beka !

Beka : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Il lui vola un baiser pour la faire taire.

Tyr : Et si on s'éclipsait ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de se laisser entraîner par le Nietzschéen qui l'entraînait déjà à l'extérieur.

**FIN **


End file.
